katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Katy Perry
' Katy Perry', nome d'arte di Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (Santa Barbara, 25 Ottobre 1984), è una cantautrice e attrice statunitense. Ha raggiunto il successo mondiale con il singolo "I Kissed A Girl" nel 2008. L'album di debutto col suo nome d'arte, One of the Boys, è diventato il 33° album più venduto del 2008. Katy ha ricevuto quindici nomination per i Grammy Awards. È inoltre la detentrice del record per il maggior numero di settimane consecutive nella top ten della classifica dei singoli statunitensi: tra il Maggio 2010 e il Settembre 2011 vi è rimasta per ben 69 settimane con cinque singoli diversi. Ha venduto nel mondo oltre 25 milioni di album e oltre 145 milioni di singoli. Oltre all'attività di cantante, è stata giudice ospite della settima edizione del programma britannico The X Factor, è stata doppiatrice di Puffetta nel film I Puffi e I Puffi 2, ha creato vari profumi ed un videogioco di nome "Katy Perry Pop ". In collaborazione con la EA è stata rilasciata un'espansione nel gioco "The Sims 3" di nome "Katy Perry Expansion Pack ". Il suo debutto cinematografico è avvenuto nell'estate del 2012 con il film Katy Perry: Part of Me . Il 26 Giugno 2014 Katy Perry è stata premiata dalla RIAA come l'artista ad aver ricevuto più certificazioni digitali in assoluto negli Stati Uniti d'America (83,5 milioni), inoltre è la prima artista femminile nella storia ad aver raggiunto 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni per il video "Dark Horse" su Vevo, ricevendo per ben 10 volte la certificazione Vevo. Biografia 'Primi anni (1984-1998)' Katy Perry, all'anagrafe Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, è nata a Santa Barbara, in California, precisamente al Goleta Valley Cottage Hospital il 25 Ottobre 1984 da Keith Hudson e Mary Hudson (nata Perry), due predicatori californiani. Ha origini tedesche, portoghesi, irlandesi e inglesi, ed è la secondogenita di tre fratelli; gli zii materni sono la sceneggiatrice Eleanor Perry e il regista Frank Perry. Ha un fratello minore di nome David Hudson e una sorella maggiore di nome Angela. Katy è stata coinvolta sin da bambina nell'attività religiosa dei genitori cantando nella chiesa locale dall'età di nove anni fino a diciassette. Mentre cresceva, a Katy ed ai suoi fratelli, non era permesso mangiare i cereali "Lucky Charm" perché ricordavano a sua madre la parola "Lucifero" e doveva chiamare le uova alla diavola "uova angeliche". Ha iniziato a cantare imitando la sorella Angela ed è cresciuta ascoltando musica gospel,dato che sua madre non le permetteva di ascoltare quella che lei chiamava "musica profana", e frequentando scuole e campeggi cristiani.Ha scoperto la musica popolare da un CD che ascoltò di nascosto a casa di alcuni amici. Anche se non era strettamente identificata come religiosa Katy dichiarò "Io prego per tutto il tempo; per il controllo di sé , per l'umiltà". Amava accendere il registratore ed esibirsi davanti ad i suoi genitori cantando musica cristiana, ed a 13 anni ha ricevuto in regalo la sua prima chitarra per il compleanno.Katy ha iniziato a cantare i brani da lei scritti pubblicamente. Prese dimestichezza con la danza in una sala di ricreazione a Santa Barbara. I suoi insegnati erano ballerini esperti, che le hanno insegnato lo swing, il Lindy Hop e il jitterbug. Dichiarò che " per essere un po' come la tipica ragazza californiana" imparò pattinaggio, lo skateboard ed il surf. Suo fratello David l'ha descritta come un maschiaccio durante l'adoloescenza.Katy ha lasciato la Dos Pueblos High School a 16/17 anni, per iniziare la carriera musicale. Ha poi frequentato la Music Academy of the West a Santa Barbara, dove ha studiato opera italiana per un breve periodo. 'Esordi (1999-2006)' All'età di 15 anni, quando ancora cantava in chiesa, Katy ha attratto l'attenzione di alcuni musicisti rock di Nashville che l'hanno condotta là per affinare le sue doti di cantautrice. Qui ha cominciato a registrare demo con l'aiuto di veterani del country, che le hanno insegnato anche a suonare la chitarra.La cantante ha firmato un contratto con l'etichetta discografica di musica cristiana Red Hill Records, sotto la quale ha registrato il suo album di debutto quando aveva 15 anni.Come Katy Hudson, ha pubblicato l'omonimo album di debutto gospel-christian rock nel 2001. L'album non fu un successo, e l'etichetta fallì dopo poco tempo.La cantante ha poi deciso di cambiare il suo cognome in Perry, il nome da nubile di sua madre, perché Katy Hudson richiamava troppo l'attrice Kate Hudson. A 17 anni lasciò la sua casa per trasferirsi a Los Angeles, dove lavorò con il produttore Glen Ballard per l'etichetta discografica Island Records. Essendo cresciuta ascoltando solo musica gospel, la cantante ebbe pochi modelli a cui fare riferimento all'inizio della sua carriera.Quando le fu chiesto con chi volesse collaborare, ella non seppe rispondere. La stessa notte, andò in un hotel con sua madre, accese la televisione sul canale VH1, e li vide Glen Ballard che parlava con Alanis Morissette;Ballard ha prodotto l'album di maggior successo della Morissette, Jagged Little Pill,e l'artista ebbe grande influenza su Katy,la quale espresse subito interesse nel lavorare con Ballard. Un giorno Katy si presentò a casa sua, accompagnata dal padre, gli presentò una sua canzone, e il produttore la accolse subito sotto la sua ala. La aiutò poi a migliorare la sua tecnica di cantautrice negli anni successivi. Il secondo album di Katy doveva essere pubblicato nel 2005, ma, secondo quanto riportato dalla rivista Billboard, tutti i progetti andarono in fumo. La Island licenziò quindi la cantante.Alcune canzoni registrate per l'album, intitolate "The Box" , "Diamonds" e "Long Shot" , furono caricate sul profilo MySpace della cantante in quel periodo. "Simple" , un altro pezzo che aveva registrato con Glen Ballard, fu inserito nella colonna sonora del film del 2005 4 amiche e un paio di jeans. Katy Perry firmò un contratto che le impediva di prendere decisioni sulla sua carriera.Una delle idee della Columbia fu quella di accoppiarla con la squadra discografica The Matrix , che stava lavorando su un album, e che aveva bisogno di una cantante. Anche se l'album in questione non fu mai pubblicato,Katy attirò l'attenzione dai media: la sua musica è infatti stata definita di prossimo successo nell'Ottobre 2004 dalla rivista Blender. Rimasta senza alcun progetto, Katy iniziò a registrare da sé un nuovo album, che si sarebbe dovuto chiamare Fingerprints . L'ottanta percento di esso fu completato prima del tempo di scadenza, la Columbia Records decise di interrompere i lavori e di non pubblicarlo, ed infine di licenziarla. Mentre cercava un'altra etichetta discografica, lavorò con una compagnia indipendente di A&R chiamata Taxi Music. Nel 2006, Katy fece una comparsa nel video accompagnatorio del singolo "Goodbye for Now" dei P.O.D. ; comparve inoltre nei video di "Cupid's Chokehold" dei Gym Class Heroes ed in "Learn to Fly" dei Carbon Leaf . ''One of the Boys ''(2007-2009) Dopo il licenziamento di Perry dalla Columbia Records nel 2006, l'addetta alla pubblicità dell'etichetta Angelica Cob-Baehler ha consigliato a Jason Flom, il presidente della Virgin Records, di sentire Katy.In quel periodo, Flom stava cercando una pop star a cui dare successo mondiale per la sua etichetta. Nonostante le differenti reazioni dei vari rappresentanti della Virgin, Flom pensò che Katy Perry sarebbe potuta diventare la celebrità che desiderava, e, nei primi mesi del 2007, dopo trattative con la Columbia, le fece firmare un contratto con la Capitol Music Group, una nuova etichetta discografica che riuniva la Virgin e la Capitol. Il contratto prevedeva che le canzoni registrate per l'album mai pubblicato con la Columbia Records venissero conservate, fatto che ebbe una grande importanza per l'album di debutto della cantante, One of the Boys . Le canzoni registrate per la Columbia furono ascoltate da Flom, che trovò il materiale "molto forte" ma sentì che mancavano "uno o due pezzi di sicuro successo per il mercato delle radio pop statunitensi e per quello internazionale". La prima cosa che egli fece fu quindi creare una collaborazione tra Katy e l'autore e produttore musicale Dr. Luke .Dal loro lavoro ne risultarono le canzoni "I Kissed A Girl " e "Hot 'n Cold ".Creare alla cantante un'immagine fu una delle prime preoccupazioni dell'etichetta. A Novembre 2007 fu pubblicato un singolo promozionale, "Ur So Gay ", con lo scopo di aprirle le porte del mercato musicale. Un EP digitale fu poi pubblicato con l'intento di attirare la stampa e i blog. Questa fu una mossa efficace, visto che Katy riuscì ad attirare l'attenzione di Madonna , che ne parlò nel programma radiofonico mattutino dell'Arizona JohnJay & Rich delle radio KISS FM e KRQ. Il 10 Marzo 2008 apparve nel ruolo di se stessa in un episodio della serie di ABC Family Wildfire intitolato La vita è troppo breve. Katy passò poi alla seconda fase della promozione del suo album, che consistette nell'intraprendere un tour radiofonico della durata di due mesi. Il primo singolo estratto dal suo album di debutto, "I Kissed A Girl ", fu pubblicato il 6 Maggio 2008. L'A&R di Katy Perry, Chris Anokute, durante un'intervista con il sito HitQuarters, ha affermato che la canzone e il suo tema controverso sono stati poco apprezzati dai dirigenti dell'etichetta, affermando: "Dicevano, 'Le radio non trasmetteranno mai questa canzone. Come faremo a venderla? In quale modo questa canzone sarà ascoltata nella Bible Belt?'" Anokute ha detto che hanno avuto bisogno degli addetti alla promozione radiofonica dell'etichetta per convincere la gente a credere nel successo del singolo, altrimenti sarebbe stata licenziata un'altra volta. L'addetto alla promozione della Capitol Dennis Reese aiutò dunque la canzone a diventare un successo radiofonico. La prima stazione che decise di trasmetterla fu la radio The River a Nashville. Dopo averla trasmessa per tre giorni, la radio fu sommersa di chiamate telefoniche entusiaste. Mentre il singolo iniziava a scalare le classifiche, Katy intraprese il festival musicale annuale Warped Tour 2008, visto che il suo management stava cercando di "renderla famosa come una vera cantante ed essere sicuri che non fosse vista solo come una ragazza che fa una canzone di successo e poi sparisce". Il singolo fu un successo commerciale, arrivando alla prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100 e alla vetta delle classifiche di altri diciassette Paesi, tra cui l'Australia, il Canada, l'Italia e il Regno Unito. Il 12 Giugno 2008 Katy apparve come se stessa nella soap opera Febbre d'amore e posò per la copertina dell'edizione di giugno 2008 della rivista Restless Style.Katy Perry prese parte al coro della canzone Another Night in the Hills, inclusa nell'album di debutto di Gavin Rossdale Wanderlust, uscito nel 2008. One of the Boys fu pubblicato il 17 Giugno 2008 e ricevette critiche contrastanti. L'album entrò alla nona posizione della Billboard 200 vendendo 47.000 copie nella sua prima settimana e fu certificato disco di platino negli Stati Uniti per aver venduto oltre un milione di copie. L'album è il trentatreesimo più venduto a livello mondiale nel 2008.Per la sua promozione, uscì nell'autunno del 2008 un secondo singolo,"Hot 'n Cold ", che riuscì ad eguagliare il successo del precedente, raggiungendo la terza posizione della classifica statunitense, e la prima in Germania e Canada.Concluso il Warped Tour 2008, Katy Perry fece delle esibizioni canore in Europa. Annunciò poi il suo primo tour da solista, chiamato Hello Katy Tour , a Gennaio 2009. Katy è stata nominata in cinque categorie agli MTV Video Music Award del 2008, tra cui miglior artista emergente e miglior video di cantante femminile; quest'ultimo premio è tuttavia andato a Britney Spears . Ha vinto il premio come miglior artista agli MTV Europe Music Award nel 2008, che ha anche presentato,e quello come miglior artisita femminile nel 2009 ai BRIT Award.Il 9 Febbraio 2009 sia "I Kissed A Girl " che "Hot 'n Cold " sono state certificate triplo disco di platino per aver venduto oltre tre milioni di copie negli Stati Uniti;al 2012, il primo singolo aveva superato i cinque milioni di copie vendute, e il secondo i sei. L'album di debutto dei The Matrix , che hanno collaborato con Katy, fu pubblicato attraverso l'etichetta discografica del team, la Let's Hear It Records, durante il tour di Katy Perry. Quando la data di pubblicazione fu stabilita, "I Kissed A Girl " aveva già raggiunto un notevole successo internazionale. Lauren Christy , che faceva parte dei Matrix, discusse con Katy, e ha deciso di aspettare a pubblicare l'album fino all'uscita del quarto singolo estratto da One of the Boys . Nonostante ciò, l'album fu immesso su iTunes il 27 gennaio 2009, poco dopo la pubblicazione di "Thinking of You ". Il mese dopo gli avvocati della cantante fecero causa alla stilista emergente australiana Katie Perry per l'utilizzo di un nome troppo simile a quello di Katy.Katie Perry scrisse poi sul suo sito che il 10 Luglio 2009 gli avvocati di Katy avevano ritirato l'accusa."I Kissed A Girl " creò polemiche tra i gruppi religiosi ei gruppi LGBT . Il primo ha criticato le sue tematiche omosessuali, mentre il secondo l'ha accusata di usare bi-sessualità per vendere dischi. In risposta alle speculazioni nate quando i suoi stessi genitori si opposero a lei ed alla sua carriera , Katy ha detto a MTV che hanno avuto problemi con il suo successo. Dopo che la sua relazione con Travie McCoy si concluse, Katy ha incontrato il suo futuro marito:durante l'estate 2009 Katy partecipò alle riprese del film In viaggio con una rock star; la scena che diede il via al colpo di fulmine era quella nella quale baciava il suo futuro findanzato Russell Brand , ma fu tuttavia tagliata . La coppia si fidanzò il 31 Dicembre 2009 durante una vacanza a Rajasthan , India. Sempre nel 2009, Katy fece parte di due collaborazioni musicali: un remix di "Starstrukk" dei 3OH!3 ad Agosto, e"If We Ever Meet Again " con Timbaland a Dicembre. Nel mese di Ottobre 2009 MTV Unplugged confermò che Perry si sarebbe esibita per loro e che avrebbe pubblicato un album live dopo la sua performance con due inediti: "Brick by Brick" e "Hackensack " (quest'ultima è una cover dei Fountains of Wayne). L'album fu pubblicato il 17 Novembre 2009 e include un CD di sette tracce e un DVD.L'album entrò in classifica solo negli Stati Uniti, in Francia e in Svizzera con scarsi risultati, raggiungendo rispettivamente le posizioni numero 168, 192 e 82. ''Teenage Dream'' (2010-2012) Katy Perry è stata un giudice alle audizioni della settima serie di The X Factor U.K insieme a Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole e Louis Walsh il 28 Giugno 2010 (puntata poi mandata in onda il 28 Agosto), giorno in cui Niall Horan, futuro membro della boy-band One Direction, si è presentato passando le audizioni grazie alla stessa Katy. È stata una delle celebrità che hanno sostituito Dannii Minogue, che in quel periodo era in maternità. Sarebbe poi tornata a The X Factor il 17 Ottobre dello stesso anno per esibirsi con "Firework ".Il terzo album di Katy, Teenage Dream , è stato pubblicato il 24 Agosto 2010 in Nordamerica e il 30 Agosto nel resto del mondo. L'album è entrato direttamente nella top ten della classifica degli album statunitense vendendo 192.000 copie nella sua prima settimana, molte meno di quanto previsto. Ha finora venduto più di 3 milioni di copie negli Stati Uniti ed è stato certificato triplo disco di platino.ìHa anche fatto il suo debutto alla vetta della classifica canadese con 26.000 copie vendute e, per averne totalizzate oltre 320.000 fino ad oggi, è qui stato premiato con il quadruplo disco di platino.In Italia ha raggiunto la terza posizione ed è stato certificato disco doppio platino con 60.000 copie vendute. Il primo singolo estratto da Teenage Dream , intitolato "California Gurls" , fu pubblicato il 7 Maggio 2010 ed entrò alla seconda posizione della classifica statunitense con 294.000 copie vendute nella sua prima settimana. Il singolo ha poi raggiunto la prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100, posizione che mantenne per sei settimane consecutive. Le vendite totali del singolo ammontano a cinque milioni di copie nei soli Stati Uniti., infatti nel Settembre 2011, "California Gurls " aveva venduto 5.002.000 copie nei soli Stati Uniti.In seguito a "California Gurls " è uscito il singolo "Teenage Dream ", che venne messo in commercio il 23 Luglio 2010. Il singolo è entrato alla ventesima posizione della Billboard Hot 100 con 84.000 copie vendute nella sua prima settimana. "Teenage Dream" è rimasto in vetta alla classifica per due settimane consecutive in totale ed è stato premiato con il quadruplo disco di platino per aver venduto almeno quattro milioni di copie(a settembre 2011 ne aveva infatti già vendute 3.922.000).Oltre che a questi due singoli, altri tre brani hanno anticipato l'uscita di Teenage Dream ad agosto 2010: "Not Like the Movies" ,"Circle the Drain " ed "E.T. " (quest'ultimo verrà poi estratto come quarto singolo ufficiale l'anno successivo); un ulteriore singolo promozionale, "Peacock ", è uscito nelle discoteche statunitensi, e ha finora venduto oltre 500.000 copie negli Stati Uniti venendo certificato disco d'oro. Katy ha ricevuto due nomination agli MTV Video Music Award, svolti il 12 Settembre 2010, come miglior video di cantante donna e miglior video pop con "California Gurls "; ha inoltre presentato la cerimonia di premiazione per il miglior video di cantante uomo con Eminem e Nicki Minaj . Il 14 Settembre è tornata alla sua vecchia scuola, la Dos Pueblos High School, dove si è esibita per gli studenti. A fine Ottobre 2010 è stato pubblicato il terzo singolo estratto da Teenage Dream , "Firework ", eletto dalla stessa Katy come la sua canzone preferita dell'album. Il video per il singolo, girato a fine settembre a Budapest, in Ungheria, è stato diretto da Dave Meyers.Ben 38.000 persone si sono presentate ai provini per farne parte. "Firework " ha raggiunto la vetta delle classifiche di Canada, Nuova Zelanda e Stati Uniti, dove è stato certificato rispettivamente sestuplo,doppio e sestuplo disco di platino, infatti negli Stati Uniti, a Dicembre 2011, "Firework " aveva già venduto 5.102.000 copie.In Italia ha raggiunto la quarta posizione e ha venduto più di 60.000 copie, guadagnandosi il doppio disco di platino. Le vendite di "Firework " sono state rilevanti anche in Australia, dove ha raggiunto la terza posizione: oltre 630.000, vincendo nove dischi di platino. L'album Teenage Dream ha procurato a Katy due nomination ai Grammy Award svolti il 13 Febbraio 2011: album dell'anno e miglior album pop; inoltre, grazie al singolo "Teenage Dream " è stata nominata al premio per la miglior canzone pop di cantante femminile. Pochi giorni dopo la cerimonia, il 16 Febbraio, è uscito il quarto singolo estratto dal suo secondo album d'inediti, "E.T." ; è stato messo in commercio come singolo un remix con il rapper Kanye West . Il video di "E.T. " è stato prodotto da Floria Sigismondi, e si tratta di un video molto particolare, ambientato per la maggior parte nello spazio, dove Katy si trasforma. Ai 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, "E.T. " ha vinto come miglior collaborazione e migliori effetti speciali. A Maggio 2011 ha partecipato ai Billboard Music Award, vincendo nelle categorie miglior artista nella classifica Hot 100 e miglior artista nella classifica Digital Songs, visti i suoi quattro numeri uno in meno di un anno in entrambe le classifiche.Il 6 Giugno 2011 è stato pubblicato come quinto singolo "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" che, dopo molte settimane trascorse alla seconda posizione in attesa di superare "Party Rock Anthem" degli LMFAO, raggiunse la vetta della Billboard Hot 100, e così Katy Perry diventa la prima artista femminile ad avere cinque singoli estratti dallo stesso album alla numero uno della classifica statunitense, seconda in generale, dopo Michael Jackson. La cantante ha così accumulato 19 settimane in totale alla vetta della classifica statunitense con i singoli di Teenage Dream e 25 includendo anche "I Kissed a Girl ", l'unico estratto da One of the Boys a raggiungere tale risultato.Tra il 29 Maggio 2010, quando "California Gurls " ha fatto il suo debutto alla seconda posizione, e il 17 Settembre 2011, quando "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" si trovava alla decima posizione della Billboard Hot 100, Katy è sempre rimasta in top ten con uno dei suoi cinque singoli: è pertanto divenuta l'artista con il più lungo lasso di tempo ininterrotto passato nelle prime dieci posizioni della classifica dei singoli statunitense. Ad oggi ha venduto oltre 4 milioni di copie venendo certificato quadruplo platino, già a Dicembre 2011 il singolo aveva venduto 2.579.000 copie digitali nei soli Stati Uniti. Nel 2011 ha inoltre debuttato nel mondo cinematografico come doppiatrice del personaggio di Puffetta nel film I Puffi. L'album Teenage Dream è risultato essere il decimo più venduto dell'anno;era stato certificato doppio disco di platino già dal 13 Ottobre per aver venduto oltre due milioni di copie. Inoltre, quattro canzoni sono comparse nella classifica annuale della Billboard Hot 100: "Firework " (numero 3), "E.T. " (numero 4), "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) " (numero 14) e "Teenage Dream " (numero 75).MTV l'ha eletta l'artista dell'anno , il 15 Dicembre 2011. Katy è stata inoltre nominata in sette categorie ai People's Choice Award, svolti l'11 Gennaio 2012. La cantante avrebbe dovuto presenziare all'evento, ma due giorni prima postò un messaggio su Twitter che diceva: "Purtroppo non mi sarà possibile essere ai People's Choice Awards. Vorrei tuttavia ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno votato per me, incrociamo le dita!" Ha vinto cinque premi sui sette per i quali era nominata, diventando l'artista più premiata nella cerimonia del People's Choice Award di quell'anno: artista femminile e miglior video ("Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)"), miglior canzone ("E.T. "), miglior tour, e, in campo cinematografico, miglior ruolo come comparsa (How I Met Your Mother).Katy Perry è stata nominata ai Grammy Award del 2012 nelle categorie singolo dell'anno e migliore brano pop da solista con "Firework ". Inoltre, la cantante durante la cerimonia si è anche esibita con "E.T. " e "Part of Me " Nel Dicembre 2010, Katy ha interpretato la fidanzata di Boe Szyslak in un segmento live-action da un episodio di Natale dei I Simpson dal titolo " La lotta prima di Natale ".Ha presentato il Sabato Night Live il 10 Dicembre 2011, con Robyn come ospite musicale della puntata . Il lavoro di Katy nell'episodio ha ricevuto recensioni generalmente positive da parte della critica, che ha elogiato la sua interpretazione breve digitale con lei e Andy Samberg . Nel Marzo 2012, lei guest star come guardia di sicurezza della prigione di nome Rikki nell'episodio della serie televisiva Raising Hope " Single White Female Role Model ". Il 5 Luglio 2012, è stato pubblicato il documentario autobiografico Katy Perry: Part of Me èd stato rilasciato nelle sale attraverso la Paramount Pictures . Il film ha ricevuto recensioni positive e ha incassato $ 32,7 milioni in tutto il mondo.Katy ha cominciato ad avventurarsi nel mondo degli affari quando ha lanciato il suo primo profumo, Purr , nel Novembre 2010. Il suo secondo profumo, Meow! , È stato rilasciato nel Dicembre 2011. Entrambi i profumi sono stati rilasciati attraverso Nordstrom . Electronic Arts la assunse per promuovere la nuova espansione per The Sims 3: Showtime , prima di rilasciare un separato Stuff-Pack con mobili, abiti e acconciature ispirati da Katy, dal titolo The Sims 3: Katy Perry Dolci Sorprese , nel Giugno 2012. Il mese successivo, è diventata la portavoce e ambasciatore per Popchips e ha fatto un investimento nella società. Billboard la definì come la "Donna dell'Anno " per il 2012. Katy si era sposata con Russell Brand , il 23 Ottobre 2010, in un tradizionale indù cerimonia vicino al Santuario della Tigre nel Parco nazionale di Ranthambore nel Rajasthan. Russell annunciò in data 30 Dicembre 2011, che stavano divorziando dopo 14 mesi di matrimonio. Katy Perry successivamente ha dichiarato che gli orari di carriera contrastanti e il suo desiderio di avere figli prima che fosse pronta aveva portato alla fine del loro matrimonio,e che non ha più parlato con lei dopo l'invio di un SMS dove diceva che stava divorziando , mentre Brand ha affermato che aveva divorziato a causa del suo successo commerciale e la riluttanza ad impegnarsi in attivismo.Katy è stata inizialmente sconvolta dal loro divorzio, e ha detto che ha contemplato il suicidio. Dopo che il matrimonio finì nel 2012, Katy iniziò una relazione con il cantante John Mayer ad Agosto. ''Prism ''(2013-2015) La registrazione del quarto album ha avuto inizio nel Novembre del 2012, dopo la pubblicazione della riedizione del precedente album, Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection , ed è continuata sino all'anno successivo. Verso la fine del 2012, Katy Perry, intervistata da Billboard, ha detto dell'album in uscita : "So esattamente il disco che voglio fare. Conosco la grafica, la colorazione e il tono... So, addirittura, il tipo di tour che dovrò fare dopo. Sarei molto contenta se la visione che ho in testa diventasse realtà".La cantante ha poi dichiarato al mensile di moda Vogue che il nuovo lavoro avrebbe contenuto elementi "oscuri" rispetto ai suoi precedenti lavori. Nel mese di Aprile 2013, la Katy ha dichiarato che l'album era per metà completo e lo ha descritto come "schizofrenico". Nel luglio 2013, Bonnie McKee ha rivelato che lei e la stessa Katy avevano scritto quattro brani nella città natale della cantante (Santa Barbara, California) e ha aggiunto che fossero più "maturi" rispetto ai precedenti firmati da loro stesse. "Roar" è stato pubblicato il 10 Agosto 2013 come singolo apripista dall'album ed ha raggiunto la prima posizione nella Billboard Hot 100 così come i primi dieci posti in venticinque Stati. Il singolo diventa quindi l'ottavo a raggiungere tale posizione, restando in vetta per un'altra settimana consecutiva. La copertina dell'album è stata mostrata in anteprima il 6 Settembre 2013 dalla stessa cantante mentre era ospite al programma televisivo Good Morning America ed ha poi riproposto la cover sulla propria pagina ufficiale Facebook.Nelle presentazioni degli MTV Music Awards 2013, Katy ha dichiarato che l'album aveva assunto una piega positiva, e che si sentiva "prismatica", dando così nome all'album'' Prism'' . Katy Perry ha definito il suo lavoro su Prism come “un intreccio di colori” ed ha poi sottolineato di aver attraversato una fase cupa ma di aver preferito di gran lunga la luce all'oscurità. Da qui il nome'' Prism'' , perché il prisma è la figura che riflette la luce lasciandosi completamente attraversare da questa per poi riproporla all'esterno, modificandone la traiettoria e i colori. La tracklist completa dell'album è stata, invece, rivelata il 30 Settembre 2013.Katy Perry si è esibita come ospite ad X-Factor Italia martedì 10 Dicembre 2013 e successivamente alla finale di X-Factor Australia. "Dark Horse " (con la partecipazione del rapper Juicy J ) e "Walking on Air" sono stati messi in commercio il 17 e 30 Settembre 2013 come singoli promozionali dall'album. Il 16 Ottobre 2013 è stato, invece, pubblicato il secondo singolo, "Unconditionally" . Prism è stato pubblicato il 18 Ottobre 2013, esclusivamente in Austria, Finlandia, Germania, Irlanda, Italia, Paesi Bassi, Slovacchia, Slovenia, Sud Africa ed Svizzera. È stato invece messo in commercio nel resto del mondo il 22 Ottobre seguente. L'album è entrato direttamente alla prima posizione della classifica degli album statunitense vendendo 286.000 copie nella sua prima settimana. Katy è stata nominata in due categorie agli MTV Europe Music Awards 2013, vincendo il premio come migliore artista femminile. La cantante ha annunciato che il tour dell' album si sarebbe chiamato Prismatic World Tour e che sarebbe iniziato il 7 Maggio 2014 a Belfast. Il 17 Dicembre 2013 entra in rotazione radiofonica il singolo "Dark Horse ", il cui video viene pubblicato su VEVO il 20 Febbraio 2014. Nella settimana successiva all'esibizione ai Grammy Award, il singolo conquista la vetta della Billboard Hot 100 diventando la nona numero uno della cantante riscuotendo un grande successo entrando nella top ten in altri 26 Paesi, tra cui Canada (numero 1), Nuova Zelanda (numero 2), Regno Unito (numero 4), Australia (numero 5) e Italia (numero 5). Il 21 Aprile 2014 viene pubblicato il quarto singolo, "Birthday ", accompagnato da un lyric video pubblicato il 10 dello stesso mese, seguito poi da un video musicale composto da telecamere nascoste. Il 17 Giugno 2014 Katy ha annunciato su Twitter la creazione della sua nuova etichetta discografica "Metamorphosis Music ", aggiungendo che collaborerà con Ferras Alqaisi , primo artista ad aver firmato un contratto con la Metamorphosis, e duetta con lui in "Legends Never Die ". "This Is How We Do " invece viene scelto come singolo nel Luglio 2014 con relativo video ufficiale, l'ultimo estratto da Prism .Prima di terminare il suo rapporto con John Mayer , nel Febbraio 2014, ha registrato e co-scritto un duetto con lui intitolato " Who You Love " per il suo album Paradise Valley . Il brano è stato rilasciato il 12 Agosto 2013. Il terzo tour da headliner di Katy, il Prismatic World Tour , è cominciato nel Maggio 2014 e si è concluso nel mese di Ottobre 2015. Il tour ha incassato $ 204,3 milioni in tutto il mondo e le fece vincere il premio per il "Top Package" ai 2014 Billboard Awards. Il 27 Settembre 2015, Katy si è esibita al Festival di Rock in Rio. Il 23 Novembre 2014, la NFL ha annunciato che Katy avrebbe eseguito alla fine del primo tempo lo spettacolo del Super Bowl XLIX il 1 ° Febbraio, 2015. Lenny Kravitz e Missy Elliott furono ospiti speciali per lo spettacolo.Due giorni dopo la fine del primo tempo spettacolo, il Guinness World Records ha annunciato che la performance di Katy aveva raccolto 118,5 milioni di spettatori negli Stati Uniti, ed è diventato lo spettacolo più visto e più apprezzato nella storia del Super Bowl. L'audience è stata superiore rispetto al gioco in sé, che è stato visto da un pubblico di 114,4 milioni. Nel Giugno dello stesso anno prende parte al videoclip del brano "Bitch I'm Madonna" di Madonna , nel quale vi è la presenza di molte altre star del mondo della musica e dello spettacolo (come Chris Rock, Nicki Minaj , Diplo, Kanye West , Miley Cyrus , Beyoncé, Rita Ora e tanti altri) e che fa parte del nuovo album della regina del pop,'' Rebel Heart''. Nel Settembre 2015 Katy Perry ottiene la sua stella nella Hollywood Walk of Fame, che porta il numero 7065: insieme a lei, durante la cerimonia vengono assegnate le stelle anche ad altre celebrità, tra cui anche Orlando Bloom e Bruno Mars. ''Rise, Witness e il Witness:The Tour (2016-2018) Il 14 Luglio 2016, dopo due anni di silenzio artistico, Katy Perry pubblica il suo nuovo singolo Rise, scritto e registrato come dedica ai Giochi della XXXI Olimpiade di Rio de Janeiro. Il 4 agosto viene pubblicato il relativo video. Il 7 Febbraio 2017 Katy annuncia il nome del primo singolo del nuovo album, Chained to the Rhythm, in collaborazione con il cantante R&B hip-hop Skip Marley, pubblicato il 10 febbraio seguente. Il 21 dello stesso mese viene pubblicato su Vevo il video ufficiale del brano. Il 26 Aprile 2017 Katy annuncia il nome del secondo singolo del nuovo album, "Bon Appétit", in collaborazione con i Migos, pubblicato il 28 aprile seguente. Il 12 Maggio su Vevo viene pubblicato il video ufficiale del brano. Qualche giorno dopo Katy annuncia il nome del prossimo album: [[''Witness]], in uscita il 9 Giugno, presentando anche le tappe del prossimo tour. Il 18 Maggio 2017 Katy pubblica sul suo canale Vevo il singolo Swish Swish, in collaborazione con la rapper Nicki Minaj. Il 24 Agosto viene pubblicato il video ufficiale del brano. Il 16 Giugno 2017 collabora con Calvin Harris al singolo Feels. Il 19 settembre 2017 a Montréal è iniziato il tour Witness:The Tour per promuovere il nuovo disco. Discografia Album in studio *2001 – Katy Hudson *2008 – One of the Boys (album) *2010 – Teenage Dream (album) '' *2013 – ''Prism *2017 - Witness Altri album *2009 – MTV Unplugged *2010 – Dream On (Edizione deluxe di Teenage Dream) *2012 – ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection'' *2014 – Prism Acoustic Session *2015 – The Prismatic World Tour Live DVD Tournée Come artista principale *2009 – Hello Katy Tour *2011-2012 – California Dreams Tour *2014-2015 – Prismatic World Tour *2017-2018 – ''Witness:The Tour'' Altri tour *2001 – The Strangely Normal Tour Filmografia *2011 – I Puffi *2012 – Katy Perry: Part of Me *2013 – I Puffi 2 *2015 – Jeremy Scott: The People Designer *2016 – Zoolander 2 Serie televisive *7 Febbraio 2011 – Oh Honey (How I Met Your Mother) *6 Marzo 2012 – Single White Female Role Model (Raising Hope) Fragranze *2010 – Purr *2011 – Meow! *2013 – Killer Queen *2014 – Oh So Sheer *2015 – Mad Potion *2015 – Royal Revolution *2015 – Spring Reign *2016 – Mad Love Categoria:Cantanti